


Oodles of Doodles

by Infinite_Vibrance (gindokiis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doodles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, asahi's a love sick fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokiis/pseuds/Infinite_Vibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Nishinoya gets bored so out of habit he starts to doodle on Asahi's arm. Asahi let's it slide because, likes Noya and doesn't mind doing something simple to make the libero happy. He just needs to grow the backbone to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oodles of Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://fanstarkingtastic.tumblr.com/). Based off of [this](http://imaginethehaikyuukids.tumblr.com/post/89701487104/imagine-asahi-letting-nishinoya-doodle-on-his#notes) post found on imaginethehaikyuukids.

Nishinoya Yuu had the shortest attention span in the world. A major problem when it came to classes or whenever Coach Ukai gathered the team together for a meeting. Asahi, more than once--several times actually since he's been keeping tack of the amount of times Noya's gone off to space and so far the total is a resounding 74--has caught Nishinoya zoning out. 

It was really cute. Not that he'd  _ever_ say it out loud for fear of embarrassment and then death caused by heavy amounts of embarrassment stemming from the fact he actually admitted that he found Nishinoya cute. Adorable. An absolutely detriment to one's health where one's heart was concerned.

Only a few months ago had Asahi realized that his feelings of admiration and respect for the libero were more than platonic. Oh no. They were static, sporadic, and  _loud._ They were proliferating into a massive explosion of adoration and affection and the overwhelming urge to pull Noya into his arms, against his chest, and just hold him there until the galaxy snuffed out. 

It was bad. Very bad. So bad that everyone on the team noticed--except for Noya himself--and told him that he needed to just be direct about it. 

Just the thought of opening his mouth to compliment Noya on his hair made his glass heart almost shatter. 

Daichi placed a hand on Asahi's shoulder. "You'll be leaving soon, and Nishinoya-san will still be here. I know if you leave with regrets you'll be crying about it for  _days_ and I'm really not looking forward to that."

Daichi certainly had a way with words. 

And then this... this...  _thing_ sort of happened. Rather spontaneously to be honest. During a meeting one day, while Coach Ukai was going over strategies, Nishinoya and Asahi sat in the back. Noya had a pen in his hands and was throwing it and catching it in the air, tapping it against his thigh, poking Tsuki in the arm. 

Then, he uncapped the cap and started doodling on Asahi's arm.  _On his arm._ Asahi jumped because really, no one is ever prepared for a pen to the arm. The shock is like getting jumped in an alleyway only less violent. 

The funny thing was, Nishinoya hadn't even noticed he was drawing on Asahi's arm. Rocket ships and dinosaurs and stars and a ten foot tall Nishinoya towering over a six foot tall Tsuki. 

Asahi snorted at that. Finally, Noya's eyes looked up, noticing him for the first time. Asahi stiffened, his heart jumping to his throat. Holy  _heck_ he wasn't expecting a direct attack so soon. 

"What's so funny?" Noya whispered. 

"D-Y--" Asahi coughed. "You're drawing..." he nodded slowly to his arm covered in various doodles. 

Nishinoya's eyes widened and a sharp scream escaped his lips. Everyone in the training room looked at him, and as a result Nishinoya got a volleyball thrown in his face by the coach himself. 

"Shut up back there, Nishinoya! This is important stuff I'm going over here!"

"GAH!" Nishinoya screamed as the ball collided with his face. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Asahi stammered as he pulled the ball from Nishinoya's face. Dammit. He got Noya in trouble! "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Shit. Gosh, that's gonna sting." He rubbed at his face before fixing Asahi a frown. "You should have told me I was drawing on your arm! I would have stopped."

"I--I thought you knew--" That was a lie. Asahi loved the indirect attention. Craved it. Enjoyed the fact that Nishinoya was solely trained on him. 

"How would I know if you don't say nothin'! Gosh, I thought your arm was paper or somethin'."

"... My arm has hair on it. Paper doesn't have hair."

"In your world maybe--" Nishinoya scoffed.

Asahi swallowed. Nervousness itching at this skin. His fingers unconsciously brushed against his right arm covered in drawings. "I really don't mind if you keep drawing. Er, if it helps to keep you focused and stuff! You... you can go ahead!" 

Silence fell between them and Asahi had to clamp down on the urge to fidget. Maybe he had come on too strong? No, no. It was a stupid and weird and strange request to  _let_ someone draw on your arm. Anyone would be weirded out by it. 

However, Nishinoya threw Asahi a grin and playfully punched his shoulders. "You'd really let me do that! Thanks, man. Now I can finish my 1-player hangman game on your arm." Which he did. The word was 'Rolling Thunder Supreme' by the way. 

This went on for days. Whenever they had a meeting Asahi would purposefully sit in the back, Noya on his heels, and he'd let the libero draw on his arms. Sometimes he brought in different colored pens--Noya ate that up like  _fire._

And then one day, while Noya was doodling King Kong eating the Eiffel Tower, Asahi thought back to what his teammates had said about being bold. About just  _confessing_ and seeing where it went. But there was fear too. Because unearthing your heart and bearing it naked for someone was terrifying. Because they could stomp on it and destroy it and you could take years to fix it.

But there was a larger part of Asahi who wanted to... try. To take the idea formulating in his head as he watched the pen draw lines on his skin and see where it went. Sucking in a deep breath, Asahi finally decided to do what must be done. 

"Ne... Nishinoya," Asahi poked Noya on the shoulder. "Can I see that pen really quickly?"

"Yeah sure." Nishinoya handed over the pen. Asahi accepted it with shaking fingers. He chewed his bottom lip, second thoughts rushing through his mind before he finally said  _screw it_ and scribbled some words on Noya's arm. 

> _I like you._

His heart was hammering out of control, threatening to break free and run away to avoid whatever catastrophe followed suit. God, he couldn't even  _look_ at Nishnoya. His palms were sweating and his heart just kept hammering and hammering. He could feel Nishinoya's eyes burning into him and he just waited,  _dreaded_ , hearing the rejection. 

"Gimmie the pen," Oh God. Here it comes. Asahi handed over the pen, still internally freaking out over what he'd just done. Then he felt it. Writing on his arm. A ticklish sort of feeling. He spared a glance at his arm. 

> _I like you too. :)_

And then his heart just kind of... exploded.

His eyes shot up, finally looking at Nishinoya who was grinning his head off at him. "About time you confessed. If you weren't going to do it  _I_ was." Then he leaned forward, his breath ghosting Asahi's ear. "You're so obvious, Asahi." He laughed, then picked up doodling on Asahi's arm like he  _hadn't_ just flipped into deviant mode to whisper in Asahi's ear. 

Asahi clutched a hand over his heart, a wildly stupid grin marring his face. He was so... happy. Nishinoya liked him back and it was like the entire world finally got off his shoulders to go bother someone else with it's problems. And it felt  _great._

There was one thing bothering him though. 

"So... you knew?" Asahi spared a glance, pretending to pay attention to Ukai's words.

Nishinoya snorted. "I catch you staring at my butt  _all_ the time. It's funny so I let it slide. But now you can openly look at my butt without trying to hide it!"

Asahi groaned into the palm of his hands. Dear  _Lord_ if he wasn't so over the moon right now he'd want to crawl into a hole and die.

At least he gets to peek and appreciate without feeling guilty now. That's a plus.

 


End file.
